What I Can Give You
by Usako Shields
Summary: The fall of the Silver Millennium through Zoisite's eyes.


**What I Can Give You**

_**Imagine again**_

_**I lean a little closer just to breathe you in**_

This was the second time that Kunzite had asked him to watch Endymion and his love affair from afar. Zoisite of course was against the idea, but since Kunzite was his superior he had to follow his orders. He didn't understand why the man wanted him to keep an eye on the two while he hid in his room with his silly little maps, but to each his own, he told himself as he leaned against a tree. The man was insane, he was so wrapped up in his own work, his duty that none of the other Shitennou really ever understood him, but they all took comfort in his calm reserve in the face of battle. He had trained with Kunzite early in his career and despite his slender frame, was a match to Kunzite, and rose to the position of second in command.

A snapping branch brought him back to the moment. He turned quickly only to see the mousey frame of a young woman with deep blue hair and bright blue eyes staring back at him in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked quickly hoping that she wouldn't run away. "I am Ami, Princess of Mercury, and one of the Guardians of Princess Serenity of the Moon," she said shyly, "Who are you and who is that man with my princess." He was shocked that she was just as quiet as she appeared to be, most woman he had known might have looked shy but were rather flamboyant and crude, "I am General Zoisite, Second General to Prince Endymion, who is the man with your princess." "Ah" was her only reply as she turned to watch the two as he had been doing. They stood in silence watching the couple, he was much too afraid to ask her any question, afraid that she would run off if he said something wrong.

_**Words are in bloom**_

_**They wake me with their meaning and their**_

_**Thoughts of you**_

Kunzite was acting far more strange than he had before, locking himself away as if he had some secret hidden in his room that only he could see. Zoisite didn't mind, and gladly took over guard duty, liking the possibility that he would run into Mercury again. He did, it seemed that the days that he would watch after Endymion, where the days that she was to watch over Serenity. Time passed and she grew more comfortable around him, letting down her guard and eventually talking to him from time to time, sharing her thoughts, and hopes, and he too shared his own story with her, however mundane growing up royal and becoming a general seemed, but in that aspect, they seemed to share the same story. They began to grow closer, they would sit, and as they watched she would lean her head on his shoulder and she would read a book that she carried with her, sometimes she would share passages with him, and he would smile, imagining the scenarios and the wonder of the tales.

_**I can't give you**_

_**Treasures that only men have made**_

_**But what I can give you**_

_**No one can ever take away**_

Ami was a wonderful woman, and Zoisite found himself enjoying every day he spent with her. One day, as the season of spring ended, he found her wearing a wonderful blue dress, instead of the sailor uniform that she wore any other time that he saw her. He grinned as he walked up to her, and she returned the expression, her face lighting up brightly. "You're late," she said as he approached. "I know, I took a longer path today," he replied pulling her into a hug, "And on the way, I thought that after all this time of knowing you, that I should tell you something." She looked up at him with her head tilted sideways, "What is that Zoisite?" He smile, she was absolutely adorable when she was curious, "I thought that I should let you know, that no matter what happens, no matter if my mind is in someone else's control or the world is ending, that I love you, and I have since the day I met you." That day they spent together reading the small blue book Mercury carried with her, he couldn't remember what the story was about, but he just enjoyed the soft sound of her voice as she read it out loud. That was the last thing he remembered before running into Beryl, the Queen of the frozen regions of Earth.

_**Twisting the day**_

_**I always lose myself so I can find your way**_

_**Promises be**_

_**They whisper all the yearning**_

_**That I swear you'll need**_

He woke up again on the moon, it seemed like he was awake before he got there, but it was a black blur. Mercury was in charge of making his stay on the moon tolerable, as Endymion and Queen Serenity worked together a treaty between the kingdoms where he would no doubt be able to marry her daughter. He spent his time sitting in the library listening to Mercury read various books out loud while she was nestled safely in his arms. He wasn't sure what Kunzite and Venus, Nephrite and Jupiter, or Jediete and Mars could be up to, but he was sure that they didn't know the bliss that he felt with his Mercury.

The return to Earth was dark, and the only site he remembered before blacking out again, was Beryl, and a massive army approaching them. His mind broke free from the darkness for the last time to see Mercury's tear stained face looking down at him, he could see a deep wound across her chest, and he could feel the gash in his own chest. Somehow, in the dark absence of his mind, he knew that he had caused the damage to her, and that his wound was caused, in turn by Mercury. That thought brought some comfort to the sting of guilt that seeped into his every being, and as the light faded from his eyes, he looked at her and could see the tears falling down her checks as she surrendered to death. "I love you Mercury." He said as he closed his eyes for the last time. As the darkness took him he heard her soft pained reply, "And I love you too Zoisite."


End file.
